A Simple Osculation
by Zid
Summary: Simple, no? But sometimes, the complexity of a friendly bond deepens the sweet touch. As Malon finds out, her little hope to have her first with a certain friend will go a long way...


**_A/N: Here's to a simple but long story I thought of when I was bored one time. Enjoy. Oh, and when you see the 'out of place' words, don't freak out. It's for the plot and humor. You'll understand when you find it. And I got it proofread for all of you freaking out over it.

* * *

_**

**A Simple Osculation**

"Tu lu lu… Tu lu lu… Tu lu lu, lu luu…" Malon's talented alto tinges the cold, sharp air of winter and the powdery snow it dropped on Lon Lon Ranch and around Hyrule. She's a little on the less than cheery side today. Not because of the weather. No, Malon loves the season of winter. People she knows of long for the sight of soft snow covering the ground when they groggily glance through their windows. She herself fancies the white, frozen rain the most because of the fun it can bring. Snow is the main embodiment of winter's gifts. Malon could never resist shaping a snowball if she stands outside on the stuff for less than several seconds.

Alas, Malon is prohibited from enjoying the purity underneath until she finishes her last chore of the day: shoveling the thing itself from the ranch's entrance so that the gate could be free to open. She groans in a bothersome way. Malon favors assistance right now so that her enjoyment could draw itself closer to her in time, but Talon and Ingo have done all they've could to complete other farming tasks. The current weather requires more attention to animals and internal building care, so Malon sighs in despondence, as it wouldn't be fair for her dad and the farmhand to exercise more than their day's work.

A tiny breeze caresses the little girl's face, sending a small spasm through her nerves in the form of a shiver. Albeit the air isn't highly discomforting in the present temperature, Malon could still feel some of her heat escaping her body. She has nothing more than her original work dress on, accompanied by an orange woolen scarf and gloves of the same color and material. She told herself she's a strong girl before setting out, able to take on the harshest winds, but the redhead bowed before a slight gust against her cheek. Malon allows her body one more tremble before taking the icy shovel and continues scooping the white fun away from the still gate.

"I still don't understand how you can travel with _those_ on," a pygmy, high-pitched voice cracks the thin air. Malon halts in response, waiting for the source to travel up the steep walkway. She almost didn't recognize the hovering sphere of bluish-white light flitting around the gate. In the back of Malon's world, a lock clicks open, and she discovers that the chilliness around her is starting to dissipate to misplaced escalated heat.

"Hi, Navi!"

"Hi, Malon!" Navi's unique voice returns the greeting. It never gets old to Malon. "Good to see you! We're back!"

"Really?" Malon nearly jumps in elated acknowledgement. "That was so quick!"

"Yeah, well… you know Link. He seems to make everything so easy."

At the beginning of the winter season, Zelda had given the boy in green a 'last minute' quest to a kingdom that could only be described as 'far, far away.' She was worried about foreign affairs recently, and Malon had easily guessed that the princess was preparing measures of somewhat procrastination for the upcoming Christmas fete. So far, news flying from Hyrule Castle had reported nothing of wrong. Many royalties from these distant worlds will attend the soiree, all except one. This one kingdom had some problems of its own preventing their arrival, and so Zelda had sent the young hero to settle the woe. Having returned, the notable 'ambassador' of Hyrule now treads noisily through the snow, up to the still plagued gate.

"Hiya, fairy boy!"

"Hey, Malon." Link, garbed in his old, poorly covered Kokiri tunic, takes a view of everything in front of him. "I see you don't want me in…"

Malon pauses with startled consideration before she chuckles in a serious tone. "Ah ha, either you're touched in the head, or you're just mocking my misery."

"Or maybe you just don't consider me as your friend."

"Well, maybe I just like you to get a cold… _best_ friend."

"Oh, come on, Malon," Navi breaks in, "is this how you treat your fri… _best_ friend?"

"Anyway, it isn't cold," Link said with a near smug tone. "I've been through much worse in the Ice Cavern and Snowhead Mountain."

Malon sighs out of false annoyance. "Always trying to look the hero part, aren't ya? Well, Link, I got news for ya: You don't dress the part."

Link quickly examines himself before rolling his eyes at Malon. "I'm still not cold."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd say that." He again simpers. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Tee hee. No," Malon puts bluntly. "Not 'til I finish scooping out all this snow."

"Well, better find a spare shovel."

"Why?"

Link exempts an answer by grabbing hold of the gate by the bars. He almost shakes to the deeper coldness tainting the metal. Retaking his mind back to his present goal, Link scales the gate and tops over to the other side. Instead of his feet cracking the snow underneath, Link permits a free fall for his body. He lands with a resilient push by the ice crystals.

"Because… I'm going to help," Link completes the long moment marked by Malon's question.

"Hee hee… All right, fairy boy. If that's how you feel…"

The tedious labor Malon had thought before has now shrunken to quick work. With Link, they shove the snow from its dull guard of the ranch's gate. Though, Malon has to admit she had fun with Link to help her remove the obstacle. Moments later after Link began taking away the snow, she scooped up a pile and flung it at her friend just when he turned to face her. The result was a white-faced Link and a white-faced Malon when Link exacted a vengeance. She giggled the rest of the time after they continued shoveling, constantly muttering to Link, "Snowhead." Link simply rolled his eyes at her and retorted, "Tidy Whitey," which earned him more tittering from Malon.

"Well, that was fun…" Link mumbles to Navi and himself as he scrutinizes the gate, still the same in its appearance as was before he left it.

"Please tell me that having snow on your face was the fun part," Navi replies, muffled inside his pointy, green hat.

"I don't know. I… I actually like helping people."

"… Yeah. Me, too, I guess. Always great to see them smile."

"There's just no other way to brighten my day than to hel-"

SMOOSH! A snowball sends a frosty start to Link as it slides off the back of his head and hat. A grinning Malon greets his eyes far off when he spun around. A blood vessel on his temple twitches, then Link dives towards the snow as another snowball tries to land a blow on him.

"HEY!" Navi darts fiercely from Link's hat. "Aw, great! Now I'm all wet! Malon, you're gonna pa- HEY!"

Link whacks the shining orb with wings with a cold orb of his own. Luckily, Navi didn't fall back from the friendly ambush, but a glare from her to Link gives him the thought that he wishes it did. He does throw her a silly smile, which seems to leave an effect on the indignant fairy.

"You… You…" Navi sputters, but couldn't exactly finish. "It's a good thing I can't throw snowballs, else I'd make you two suffer!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Navi."

"How do you know, _Link_? I might have made you cry."

"Nope. I don't think so."

Link is abruptly interrupted as Malon quickly snatches his cone hat, crams it with the snow in her hand, then dumps the rigid garment back on his head. Link scoffs quietly, taking his time to remove the numbing content inside his hat.

"Hope you get a head chill," Malon said.

"Okay, you can throw snowballs at me, but you do NOT mess with my hat."

Malon answers this seriousness by snowballing his countenance.

"Is that how you answer Her Majesty, the queen of snowball fights?"

Link's fleer at her morphs into a chuckle. "I'm sorry, but the king of snowball fights does not submit to her. He plans to take the title of the ruler of the snow."

"Hee hee hee. Well, try as he may, he's going to be humiliated once the queen gets done with him!"

"We'll just have to see, don't we?" Link starts rounding out snow to fill up on ammunition.

"Yeah, we'll see…" Malon replies imperturbably as she moves off to her own 'base.'

--

Malon tips the jug into the second clay mug, watching as steam rises from the opening of both vessels. Finally done with the day, the three take rest inside her house with a hot drink before sleep comes. Upstairs, Talon and Ingo sign off in a very early slumber, leaving the house to the group. Malon watches as smooth, white liquid soon levels itself nearly to the selected mug's top before she considers it full. Carefully grasping the two mugs, she slowly ambulates to the main table of her house. Sitting across a worn-out Link on the other side, she lays down one of the cups for him.

"Now, what was that about being the ruler of the snow?" Malon smirks at Link's concealed look of defeat.

"Well… um…" He stares at his warm milk for instant virtue, "you didn't beat me. I let you win."

"Liar."

Link chokes on a cough, then proceeds to gently sip his drink silently.

"Tee hee… Knew it." Malon's smirk widens. "Can't beat me. Never will."

"Whew…" Navi peeks out from under Link's hat. "That was fun, though!"

"Yeah, when you're not being hit by snowballs," Link reminds.

"Ha ha…" She buzzes from the hat's brim and down to Link's cup. "Hey, can I have some milk?"

"I don't know…" He pulls the mug away warily. "You sure drink a lot for a fairy."

"Please?"

Link, in his predicted regret, sighs and scoots his drink to his fairy. "Okay… Don't push yourself and over drink."

Navi, in her twinkling glee, lifts the cup and brings the rim to her round self. Malon watches in amazement as the fairy gulps down the sweet content that is more than her body size. When Link realizes that he's never going to be spared a drop, he lets a hand of his hide his face in embarrassment. Navi breathes in satisfaction when she finishes and drops the empty mug.

"Oooh… Warm milk…" She droops with a soft landing. "Nothing daintier."

"I can't believe you just drank all that milk!" Malon giggles. "Where does it all go?"

"Oh, that takes a lot of explaining. Right now, I just feel lazy…"

"So, Link… where did Zelda send ya off to?"

"Um, some sort of strange kingdom. I think it was called… Mushroom Kingdom?"

Her brows furrow in processing this name. "Mush… Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yeah. A common problem kept the kingdom in a plague. A king of an opposing army called King Koopa, or Bowser, was terrorizing the people. You should have seen him; he looked like a giant, fire-breathing turtle with spikes on his back!"

"From what I know from you, fairy boy, I'm never gonna see 'em."

"Heh. Gosh, it was so weird there. Apparently, Bowser had these creatures for his soldiers that were, least to say, as unique as him. Walking turtles, puny mushroom monsters called Goombas, wizards dressed in blue. There was so much more, but I can't name them off the top of my head. Anyway, I was to 'temporary' suppress this threat of the kingdom with the help of… two plumbers."

Malon couldn't contain her laughter from bursting out violently from her mouth. "Two PLUMBERS?"

"Yeah!" Navi joins her mirth. "There's more to it. These plumbers, a Mario and Luigi, were brothers that can really jump high and shoot fireballs!"

"Are you kidding me!"

"You just had to be there to see it!"

"Oh, fairy boy… The princess really gave you a good one there!"

"Hey, I said it was strange." Link gestures to remind. "People wearing fungi caps, green tunnels that lead goddess knows where, giant switches with exclamation marks, it was… beyond imagination. Anyhow, with Mario and Luigi, we were able to thwart Bowser and rescue the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that he was holding captive. A… A Princess Peach, I think."

"A classic. Two plumbers, a boy, and a fairy defeated a big, spiky turtle who can breathe fire just to save a princess. That's one for the scrapbook there."

"I got a souvenir as a thank you." Link leaves his seat to reach his equipment and pack in the room's corner. He loosens the rope around the pack's aperture and shuffles through his gear. A few moments pass until Link grasps the mentioned item and reveals it from the pack carefully. In his hand, Malon finds herself staring at a bulging, red mushroom with simple eyes and a crease where the mouth is located. "Just a mushroom. Their specialty of the land, I guess."

Malon walks over to receive a better glance. She cautiously picks up the mushroom and scrutinizes it. "Looks a little-"

"Yes, we know," Navi interrupts. "Strange."

"You can eat it… right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend that," Link deters with an anxious tone. "I tried one once, and…"

"And… what?"

"Well…" Navi gropes for words for Link, "let's just say it sorta does the same thing as the Giant's Mask."

Malon slowly pushes the mushroom away in revulsion. "Okay… so it's not good to eat, then."

"Not unless you want a big hole in your roof." Link stashes the toadstool away before a change of mind could be called into order. "And a hole right now isn't what we would like, would we?"

"Of course. Oh, then again, I thought you said you could handle the cold."

"Well…" Link turns to gaze at the clear window nearby, bearing scenery that is now changing to recently falling snow, "I never said that. I just said it's not a good idea to let in the snow…"

"Aw, man…" Malon, now noticing the crystals floating downward, groans to the weather. "All that shoveling of the gate for nothin'…"

"What?" Navi enters in between the two. "Oh… It's snowing again. Great… What a pain. And the day's beginning to fade."

A sigh of distress escapes from Link. "I don't know about traveling home in this condition."

"That's okay!" Malon parades into the gloominess with cheeriness. "You two can stay here with me!"

A weary, but thankful smile grows on Link's face as she turns to see his reaction. "Thanks, Malon. We really appreciate it."

"Thanks a lot!" Navi bounces around in excitement. "You don't know how much this means to us, especially to me!"

"No problem," Malon returns the gratitude expressively. "Besides, Link, it's the least I can do for you helping out on the chore and playing with me."

"Really?" One of Link's eyebrows takes pseudo-interest and rises. "Well, there must be something else you can give."

Malon easily notices and giggles. "More warm milk?"

"Definitely."

She suddenly allows herself the leisure to reconsider with a hand to the chin. "Hmm…" Something strong pulls at Malon in the corner of her mind, and it comes in the form of pleasant throbbing emotionally. "No, I'm not going to give you that."

Link takes a startle to this foiling statement. "Huh?"

"No… Milk… I just don't think that's good enough for ya. You deserve something better… Something a little bit more special."

"Uh, milk is fine."

"Oh, no. You're too kind, fairy boy. I can't let you go with just milk."

"But, I-"

"Oh, I know!" Abruptly, Malon permits her face to push towards Link's. "How about… a kiss?"

Link almost lets go of his stomach's contents at these words. Forcing down the acidic milk from flowing into his mouth, he uneasily replies, "Wh… What?"

"Aw, c'mon." Malon urges a nonresistant smile to appear. "A cute boy like you really deserves one. I would think that you would like to have a kiss from me after all you've done."

"I-I… I didn't do that much…"

"Oh, yes, you did. Don't be so humble."

"B-B-But…"

"So, would you like me to give you a kiss?"

"Um…"

"What's the matter, Link?" Malon, with her playful tone, feels the enjoyment of picking on Link in such a way. "Don't you like me?"

Link could have sworn he hears Navi snickering behind his head. "Well… it's not that I don't… but… I… I… I mean… it's… just… you're… and I'm…"

"It doesn't really matter. Age, and especially cooties, doesn't matter much, does it?"

"Well… Malon, it's just that this…"

"Oh, I get it." With an elementary deduction, Malon's interest is now more aroused. "This would be… your _first_ kiss, wouldn't it?"

"Uh…" Link recognizes that he's sweating a drop on his face despite the climate. In a desperate attempt, he leads his eyes away for comfort, but this comes as a price as his mouth opens in a nervous, self-conscious chuckle. He almost changed his mind to wring his hands around a cracking up Navi, who is laughing loud enough for both him and Malon to hear. Her face disclosing teasing delight, Malon lets out a small chortle because the countenance Link wears is 'priceless' to her. Pressing her pleasure further, she leans her whole body forward, causing Link to step back rather reflexively. Soon, she backs him against a wall, her nose a few centimeters away from the so-called hero. The sweat drop could now be seen with close clarity. Malon could distinguish personal timidity in Link's eyes with no difficulty. His breath enters her air, tickling her lungs as she inhales its shy warmness.

Link numbingly tries to grab more room by standing on his toes, but Malon keeps pushing him inward. Even with his height, he realizes his size is not going to win over the situation. He could almost feel Malon touching him bodily with such close contact. In his view, her eyes define naughtiness and attractiveness combined into a shuddering light that vibrates on the irises. All of this shuts him down as he feels his control over his whole body become relinquished to a still lock. With all of his options squeezed out, Link does nothing more than hold his breath.

"Should I take your silence as a yes?" Malon's voice quivers in Link's mouth and ears.

"Heh… Eh-heh… Eh-heh…" Link timorously laughs. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head a little as a last resort.

Malon's cheeks protrude as she holds back the risible, but it blurts into a gleeful laughter. "Oh, man! Link, you silly boy! You just look so darn cute and funny when I offered you a kiss! Hee hee hee!"

"Ha ha ha!" Navi darts in between their faces. "Aw, if only you could see yourself now, Link!"

In a small area of his guts, Link knows he was headed for a pitfall, but he somehow allowed himself to fall in. "It's bad enough you were laughing like a maniac behind my head."

"Oh, fairy boy…" Malon steps away to give Link his proximity of empty space. "I would think that you were _afraid_ to kiss me, a girl!"

"Well, Malon, I think he is," Navi confirms.

"I wasn't afraid," Link retorts weakly. "It was… just…"

"What? The moment wasn't right?" She scoffs with a hint of irritation. "Oh, come on, Link! Snow, window, warmth, closeness, the cute talk. There's even a fireplace right there to complete the whole set!"

Link shoots a strange sort of glare at his fairy. "I would _appreciate_ it if you didn't give me your _help_."

"Aw, what's the matter, Link? Too afraid to…" Navi then emanates exaggerated kissing sounds, "kiss a girl?"

"Yeah, fairy boy, I think you are!"

"I have completely lost my thirst for that milk…" Link mumbles to himself.

"C'mon, want to give it another try, Link?" Malon returns to closeness.

"No." He crosses his arms and turns away.

"It'll be fun! Just a little peck on the lips!"

"Or do you want it long and lovely?" Navi assiduously suggests.

"NO," he disagrees with a strong tone.

"Just one kiss! You can have your first kiss with me."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"How about just making it a friend to friend kiss?"

Link finds the proposal a little intriguing, but he stands firm. "Why do you want to kiss me anyway?" He turns around to face Malon.

"Because… it's fun and sweet and I would like it."

"Can't get any better than that," Navi said.

"And… it would be… my first kiss, also…"

The hacienda grows quiet as Link and Navi digest this sentence. Then Navi flutters around, leaving a little trail of shimmering dust behind her. "What a scenario. Two ten-year olds who are about to share their first kiss together!"

"Your first?" Link asks Malon in repeat.

She nods slowly with ardent. "My first. And I wanna share it with you, Link."

"… With me?"

"Yeah, who else? You're the cutest sweetie, the nicest boy I've ever seen."

Link opens his mouth and nearly replies before halting to rethink. After the hesitation, he laughs a little. "Still not going to change my mind."

Navi almost dipped in frustration. "Link, she just told you all this and you're still gonna say no?"

"I have the right to say it, don't I?"

"Oh, geez, you're just way too impossible!"

"It's okay, Navi," Malon quickly inclines back, still with a lighthearted expression. "If fairy boy is still scared…"

"I'm _not_," Link said in exasperation. "How many times do I have to say that just to get it across?"

"This much, then."

"Gosh, you two are rough." Link releases a deep breath. "I would have hated doing this again."

"Hee hee. Was fun, though."

"Not reall-"

"Don't argue. I know you had fun, too."

Link submits with a rolling of his eyes. "Anyway… I feel like sleeping on a nice bed right now." He stretches his arms outward for comfort before assigning them the task of pillowing the back of his head. "Then, I'm off to whatever the world has to offer." He starts for the stair to the house's second floor.

Malon grimaces at the thought of Link leaving, but a drowning memory suddenly liberates itself from near forgetfulness. "Oh, wait! I just remembered! Zelda invited me, you, and Navi to the Christmas party tomorrow!"

Link ceases his voluntary movement to gaze back at Malon. "Oh, right. I forgot. She told me just before I left."

"You coming tomorrow?"

"Um… yeah. Sure, why not?"

"How about you, Navi?"

"Me and Link haven't been to one before," Navi consciously replies. "Well, might be fun, who knows?"

"I sure haven't been to one before either… Well, it's settled! You can stay here with me until we can go to the castle party!" Malon carries out their non-consented choices.

Link isn't sure if he would feel comfortable being around Malon all day tomorrow. After all, she did nearly give him a moment he isn't going to forget if it ever happened. There's also the fact that Malon dreams of him being the one to lay her lips upon. He isn't sure either how to react to this tender longing of his friend. Scenarios of how the kiss would be obtained, whether friendly or affectionately, play through Link's mind as he enters Malon's room. One disturbing course reveals him sleeping mindlessly and Malon sneaking up on him, prepared to make their osculation without his knowledge. To this, he nervously looks upon Malon's bed and the many locations of where his resting place may be.

"Hey, get out of my room!" Malon pushes through Link and drives him back into the hallway. Immediately, the room's door shuts behind him.

"Okay…" Link glances at both ends of the hall. "Looks like I'll sleep somewhere where it's not comfortable."

A little later, Navi comes hovering up the stairs, her decelerating wings showing signs of weariness. "Man, that milk can put a person out pretty fast." A squeaky yawn erupts to accentuate her exhausted state. "Are we going to sleep or what?"

"Not in a bed, I think."

"Too bad for you." Navi's slumber belongs in Link's hat. "Sleeping out of a nice, warm bed with such comfy blankets and a soft, cushy pillow…"

"I can throw you out the window and let the cold make your bed."

Navi's wings balk in terror. "Now you know I was just teasing."

"But… was I?"

"I hope you were."

"Maybe I wasn't."

"Hey, you can't leave a helpless girl out in the cold!" When Link returns her a mischievous, curious look, Navi scurries back alarmingly. "Link! I'm not kidding! Stop thinking about it!"

He lightly chortles to her dismay. "Okay, okay. A fairy of mine is a fairy I have to care for. I wasn't really that bent on leaving you out there."

"Not funny." Navi nears Link and sits on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's my little revenge on you when you laughed at my situation."

The door opens, exposing the two to Malon clothed in a white nightdress. She grins in a contented way when Link realizes he has nothing cozy to repose in. Her smile then changes into the same expression of when she figured out Link's little secret. His brows lift in confusion before a hand grabs his tunic's front and draws him inside the room in a flash.

"Whoa!" Link stumbles slightly, but keeps his equilibrium steady. "Uh, okay, I guess I'll be sleeping in here then."

"You betcha!" Malon giggles.

"Yay!" Navi, in her near slumbering state, flits around the room. "Wait, where's our bed?"

"Yeah, Malon, where do we sleep?" Link rotates around to examine the room. "I don't see my bed… anywhere."

"That's because…" Malon rapidly seizes his arm and pulls him onto her bed, "you're sleeping with me!"

"WHAT?" He freezes in literal shock.

"That's right!" She keeps heaving Link inward to the center of the bed. "I can't leave you sleeping in the cold!"

Link's mouth stutters for words. "I'm… I'm fine! I-I mean…!"

"Don't be silly! I know you want to sleep somewhere nice!"

"Buh… I… You… We…"

"No buts! It's decided!"

Malon hits the springy mattress and lands next to Link, who himself has lost all feelings to his nerves. It was enough when the redhead nearly placed one on him, but to drag him to sleep with her in her bed is another. It flings his senses in all directions. Malon, simply on the other hand, giggles to excitement and pleasure as she covers the occupants of the bed with the blanket. She brings the numb boy close and squeezes his neck with her petite arms, touching his head with hers.

"I just _love_ to cuddle!" Malon exclaims. "Especially during the winter under a blanket sleeping!"

"Officially, I believe that Link has broken his record of no response time by a mile." Navi releases a ridiculing laugh as she spots that Link literally could not respond at all. She disembarks softly into the gap between their necks. "Oh, this is going to be a night to remember." She tugs the fallen green hat of Link's over to herself and substitutes it as a pillow. "Good night, you two!" Navi singsongs balmy. "Don't need to say sweet dreams, he he he…"

"Good night, then!" Malon returns in the same manner. "Good night, fairy boy! I know I'm going to sleep well tonight!"

Silence secludes their voices, but Link involuntarily is still kept awake. His whole body has Malon's own nestling him, and she feels warm and gentle under his pressured skin and flesh. Her legs are taking solace with one of his own, and her hip and waist are piled on top of the same sections of Link's. The arms around his neck are more than enough to yield timidity, increased by Malon's close head. But, the one thing that has Link walking on sticks is the observation of Malon's childish lips excessively near his own. He wants to work the whole situation out and formulate a plan, but he is still too stunned in the trapping embrace of his friend to even form a thought. The corner of his mouth and one of his eyebrows quake as a result of Link trying to command his body. In his defeat, he struggles to bait sleep to arrive speedily.

_WHY ME? WHY?_

--

"Here you go… um, Link!"

"Thanks, Zelda…" Link sets the gift in his hands before considering her pause. "Is this another…?"

"Well…"

Zelda's nervous glance confirms it, but Link couldn't judge yet until he unwraps his Christmas present. The grand light of the throne room elegantly bounces off the surface of the glossy paper. The wrapping is of premium quality, taming the color of pure red as its cover. It reflects almost as clear as a mirror, imaging the picturesque of the large chamber of Hyrule Castle and its flaunty Noel decorations of white, green, and red. Below the representation of complex lattices, invitees of the fete gossip among themselves and serve likewise. Occupying most of the red mirror is Link's face, placing him amongst a far corner with Zelda, a holly-decorated fireplace, and a balsam fir with gifts underneath limited to a few receivers.

"Open it, Link," Zelda insists.

"I have that feeling of déjà vu again," Link examines the box prudently. "Are you sure it's not the same thing?"

"Please open it. Why must you be so judicious?"

"It's just that, all the other presents I have from people I know of are… green, pointy hats like mine."

A pile of opened boxes and a small heap of six cone-shaped, emerald hats lay next to Link, having the eyes of both him and Zelda staring upon it for reminiscence.

"Just open it," Zelda keeps pushing. "It's very rude if you don't on Christmas."

Link sneaks a look outside the thin pane of a nearby window, watching the mild flurry of the late dusk light up mostly from the interior fire. Christmas is jovial, but not when he is given the same item by many jolly celebrators. He would feel wronged if more garments that are exact appear, and would regret spending a Christmas so envious of the diversity of his coeval friends' gifts and disappointed in their sparse efforts into thinking for his receiving. "Let's wait for Malon and Navi," Link asserts impetuously.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgotten about them," Zelda said in recollection. "It wouldn't be good finicky to open each others' gifts without the giver's presences."

Several moments later, the farm girl and the fairy enter the mutual corner with glee. Navi takes rest on Link's lap while Malon hands chalices of wassail to each of them.

"Merry Christmas, Zelda!" Malon cheers as Zelda gratefully takes the drink.

"And to you, too. Thank you for bringing beverages for all of us."

"Merry Christmas, Navi!"

"No way to spend Christmas better than to drink some wassail!" Navi thirstily stares at her large cup set next to her.

"Merry Christmas, Link!"

"Thanks." Link settles the drink next to his sitting position. "Merry Christmas to you too, Malon… I kind of wish this wasn't just a Hylian holiday, so that everybody I know of can join in on the holiday spirit."

"Yeah, me too. Seems so lonely with just the four of us here."

"It would have been gratifying if the royalties of the other kingdoms accompanied themselves with children," Zelda said. "But, this is a celebration for the adults by my father, so I believe the foreigners wouldn't have been able to bring along guests of our age."

"Oh, well… Cheers!" Link sips his sweet and spicy drink.

"Cheers!" Malon and Navi follows, especially the fairy as she disappears below her chalice's rim.

"To a very jolly Christmas and the friendly spirit of the season!" Zelda brings the brim to her mouth last.

Malon smacks her lips silently to prolong the powerful taste. "Wow, good stuff! It's really… strong!"

"Strong?" Link suddenly lowers his drink. "As in… Chateau Lon Lon?"

She absurdly responds with a hiccup. Link, quickly overwhelmed by the seasonal spirit itself, shrugs and continues to down his drink, audacious to the effects of the drink that will occur later.

"That drink was GOOD!" Navi exclaims after she finished her wassail. She hangs in the air, but sways from being positively tipsy. "Oh, yeah… So good… Hic! Oh, excuse me!"

"You okay, Navi?" Link asks after noticing the irregular movements. "I think you're too small to drink wassail."

"No wassail… is a dangerous thing, Link…"

"And yet, some wassail is more dangerous than none," Malon comments with a giggle.

"Aw, I can handle… some… Hic…" Navi swings around the three Hylians on her continued fashion. "Wow… Purty… Everything so purty…"

"Navi, slow down!" Malon leads her palm to halt Navi. "You're going to fly into a wall if you don't stop. Or worse, that fireplace."

Navi slams face forward onto the hand. Malon rapidly levels the fairy to safety in both of her hands. "Whoo… Whee…!" Navi rolls around erratically on the two hands' surfaces.

"Truly, I have never ever seen Navi like that in my life," Link remarks as he watches the bright orb resume her strange behavior.

"Do you think Navi will be fine?" Zelda inquires while she eyes Navi.

"Maybe."

"Whee-he-he-hee…!" Navi abruptly stops to wooziness. "Fun!"

"Navi, are you sure you're okay?" Malon questions her.

"Okie-dokie, yeah! Hic!" Navi then curiously gazes at the redhead. "Purty… Malon… You're… You're purty… So purty… Malon-y… Purty… Me think me likes! Me like you, purty Malon-y!"

The three Hylians fall silent to this eccentric statement made by an inebriated fairy. For a while, nothing happens as Navi keeps her infatuated stare on Malon.

"Um…" Link starts to flee from quietude.

"Very… intriguing," Zelda comments.

"I… Uh…" For some odd reason, Malon's cheeks turn tickled pink. "Uh… Thank you?"

Navi flutters upward to her face and touches her nose. "Pretty… You're so pretty, Malon… I think… Hic! I think I'm in love… with you… I love you… Malon…"

Silence again brews over the four before Link gives in to a chuckle. "Okay, Navi isn't fine."

"I must say, I never thought a female fairy could be attracted to… a female Hylian." Zelda almost chuckled too.

"Hic… I love you… Malon…"

"Okay, um… Navi. You… uh, love me, right…" Malon pulls the fairy down to her chest. "Hopefully, what you just said was the drink talking."

Navi's composition seems to bury itself against Malon's chest, in a manner of snuggling.

"I love you forever… Malon-y… Pretty, pretty, pretty! Hic!"

Malon turns to her Hylian friends for assistance, but they sniggle for an answer. She returns them a vexed frown for their mirth. In a while, she could feel tiny breaths of rhythm from Navi, notifying her awareness of the slumber the wassail has now bestowed onto the fairy. Gently, Malon places the warm entity on the lot of Link's identical presents.

"Look on the bright side, Malon," Link speaks to her in a low tone. "You always wanted a fairy, and now-"

"Not a drunken girl fairy that loves me!"

"It was, least to say, very amusing and humorous," Zelda adds in. "Malon, tonight is a Christmas night. Something such as this was bound to appear sooner or later."

"But why me? It could have been fairy boy here."

"But it wasn't, was it?" Link snickers. "How does it feel to have a fairy confess her feelings for you?"

"She was tipsy, for one thing, so that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Oh, but you did react intimately, right? We saw your face when Navi said all those things."

Malon hesitates under this blow. "Oooh, you're lucky I'm not pummeling you right now because it's Christmas," she retorts.

"Don't allow this to dampen your joy tonight, Malon," Zelda interferes. "Here, let us open our gifts from each other, and see off our contentment for the love we receive."

The redheaded girl rolls her eyes, then sits down next to the balsam fir to grab a present.

"Okay! Zelda!" Malon reads off the tag. "From Link and Navi!" She hands the box wrapped in foliage fresh of forest leaves.

"What a curiously peculiar design…" Zelda scrutinizes the cover. "I hope this is a valued present from you, Link?"

"Yeah."

After a struggle of unwrapping, Zelda holds in her hand a brown instrument of fired yew. "Oh, an ocarina!" Admiring the smooth woodcraft with a careful eye, she tunes a random note with a breath, emitting a continuous, temperate sound with clarity. "How thoughtful, Link! I always desired an instrument imbued with the spirit of the forest."

"You always did want one, so…"

"Thank you very much, Link. I'm sure this must have been tedious to obtain."

"Well, actually, me and Navi took the time to make this one for you, Zelda."

"Oh?" A welling of shame and nervousness almost overcomes the princess. "Well, I… I… I would give you more of my gratitude had it not be that you are very humble."

"That's okay." Link smiles. "Like you said, I'm humble."

"Riiiiight…" Malon stretches the word to contradict. She takes up another present haphazardly. "Let's see… 'From Zelda… to me'! Wow, this present is big, Zelda! What is it that you have in here?"

"Surprise needs no words to speak for itself, Malon. I would rather see your expression from my gift to you."

The redhead tears through the blue paper and opens the box. "Oh, you couldn't have…!" She reaches to show a deep violet frock, obviously made to be formal. "A dress! So beautiful! Oh, there's more in here!" Malon shuffles through the maxis, flying colors whirring through her vision. Happily content with her apparels, she grins widely at Zelda. "Thanks so much! I can't believe you brought all of these dresses for me! This is too much to ask for!" She dives back into the box of demure attires.

"Um, Zelda…" Link whispers to her, "did you really have time to buy all those…?"

He may have just imagined it, but Link thinks he hears an unsteady noise along with a gulp coming from the princess. "Uh… I… It was nearly time before the fete was to begin, and I had forgotten about the gifts for my friends," Zelda apprehensively explains. "I… I had to relinquish some of my apparels to fill in the necessity for Malon."

"Huh… and what about me?" he asks inquisitively.

"Oh… Link, you see… I… I didn't have much time… and-"

"Fairy boy!" Malon chucks the same red, dainty box from Zelda at Link. "It's yours from Zelda!"

"Joy." He begins undoing the green bow. In a quick moment, he frees the item from the covers. In his grasp is another green hat of the same nature. "Wow, another hat… I can see you really put a lot of thought into this one, Zelda."

"There's still some more to it underneath, Link," Zelda points out against the sharp sarcasm.

Through the tissue papers, Link takes hold of the extra and reveals it to the opening.

"… Pants," he expresses. "Ingenious. I never would have guessed."

Malon stares at the plain, dust-colored slacks blankly. "Really… nice, Zelda."

"Link… Link, listen… It's just that… those garments you're wearing… They're…" Zelda contests for eased elucidating, "not… _impressive_… for a hero. You… You wear it very conceitedly, if not with glorification."

"What's wrong with wearing a Kokiri tunic?" he inquires. "I tried a pair of pants once. To me, it was awkward and wasn't as breezy."

"But… do you believe the forces of darkness will be… intimidated by… _those_?"

"Well… um, I don't know."

"Fairy boy, I think you're cute in that," Malon said, "and cute is something I'm pretty sure evil would not consider threatening to their life, would it?"

"But, I like these!" Link ripostes. "They're so comfortable, movable to walk in, and it feels good whenever a cool breeze flies in."

"Link, just-"

"No. I am not going to wear pants."

"You have to underst-"

"I'm not going to wear pants. Never. You can't change me."

A deep breath of surrender flies from Zelda. "I tried…"

"It could have been a breakthrough…" Malon mumbles as she shifts the presents under the fir in search. "Okay, Zelda! Here's one from me!"

In a delicate paper of hazel, the box is leveled up to Zelda and becomes undone as fingers rend through. Soon, they curl around a U-shaped metalwork. Zelda lifts the weighty article from the inside and gazes with befuddlement.

"A horseshoe?" Zelda said. "Uh, Malon, you contributed to me a horseshoe?"

"Not just any," Malon answers in a sounded way. "This horseshoe belonged to the valiant steed of the first King of Hyrule! Your, um, great-great-great-great… Uh, you know who I'm talking about…"

Zelda now stares with an exulted look at the preserved metal. Carefully eyeing the piece, she reads an inscription at the bend, wording the ownership of her distant ancestor. "How… How did you obtain this? The surface… It still retains its luster and brilliance instead of rusting away in my hand."

"I found it in the castle's basement when I was bored at one time," Malon clarifies. "As for the no rusting thing… I polished it off with a sorta vinegar mixture."

"I… I don't know how to thank you, Malon." Zelda is again lost for words. "An object that I have never seen before in my life… has now my utmost care and devotion to it… How unusual that I now feel this way about my ancestor's inheritance."

"Thought you would like it."

"I cannot thank you enough."

"That's fine! It's no problem! Besides, it's Christmas! Expect some nice things!"

"Or not…" Link mutters audibly.

"Two more presents left!" Malon drags them from underneath the tall fir. "And it's mine and Link's for each other!"

Link's face shifts to alarm. "Um, w… well… I… Maybe tomorrow we can open it?"

"No way! I wanna see what you have for me!"

"Uh… Uh… Well, if that's the case…" He broods with heated air hovering over himself. He sneaks an anxious glance over to Zelda before turning his attention back to Malon, "um… I'll… I'll open yours first."

"Aw, c'mon, fairy boy! I want to open yours first!"

"Uh… Uh… Malon, you see… Wouldn't it be more… um, exciting and… worth the wait if you open my gift last?"

The farm girl throws a warily glare at the boy. She lets a hesitation takes place, before replying, "Okay, then. But it better be better than mine… or else."

Link nervously watches his feet tap each other at the tip while he rips the paper off Malon's present. Again, he monitors Zelda with the same anxiousness and tries to keep a pleased face in front of Malon.

_If only Zelda could just go somewhere for a while…!_ Link thought as he opens the box by the lid. _Come on, somebody call her or something come up! Come on… Come o- What the…? MORE HATS?_

"Aren't they cute?" Malon picks one from the bunch of cone hats, with a rather odd design. Instead of the color of evergreen comprising the appearance, the four hats are adorned with the hue of carmine. The rim of each hat is concealed by pure white wool, and the ending tip embodies a ball of the same fleece itself. When Malon takes one of the hats up, it emits a suave jingle, the source coming from the wool ball at the hat's tip. "See, they're all red because it's Christmas! I added the wool on and even put a jingle bell on the end of each of the hats! There's one for you, one of Navi, one for me, one for Zelda."

"Interesting." Link studies the hat and gives it a jingle. "Although it's still a hat, it's a good present because it's at least different. That's Christmas enough for me." He replaces his green trademark with the red hat of Noel.

"I should have given you more, though."

"It's okay. I like them."

"Really?" Malon said as she dons a Noel cap of her own. "Well, this better means you have a present that will knock the socks off of mine."

"Oh, right…" Link grimaces at the upcoming moment while he hands Zelda and the snoozing Navi their claimed articles. "Um, about that…"

"Zelda!" a man's voice of authority calls from the muddling mist of adults. "Daughter! It is nearly time for the carols of the season to begin! I expect you to be in the courtyard singing with the carolers when the first note is sounded!"

"Oh…" Zelda stands instantly as soon as the king's voice has finished. "I must be taking my leave before the time begins. I thank you, Malon and Link, for your wonderful presents and I am joyful that you have thanked me for mine. I enjoyed our time here, also. I do hope for all of you to have a Merry Christmas, and I will expect your presences when the end of the year comes and a new period arises." She ambulates away in a hasty but polite manner. "A long adieu, my friends."

"Bye, Zelda!"

"Until next time, Zelda!"

Malon lets go of what seems to be a breath she's been holding since she earlier came and sat down with the group. She takes a look at Link's face, and finds a smile returning her own.

"We're going to hear Zelda sing, right?" Link asks.

"Yeah. Hear the carols, then go home."

"Okay. Well," He stuffs his fibrous gifts into a large box to carry home with him, "let's get going, or else we'll have the back seats and won't be able to see her."

"Wait, fairy boy. I still haven't opened my present from you."

Link stops midway of dumping his green hats into the container. "Oh…"

Malon holds the foliage package in her hands, pressing at the thought of what lies inside. "Is it just me, or did you wrap this much… neater?" When Link leaves her in silence, she shrugs and proceeds to split the leafy paper until she gasps at finish. The item that lies underneath is a framed pictograph of a moment not too long ago during the summer. It shows the occasion just as Malon remembers it.

In the paddock, Link was holding Malon, her legs dangling from him and her thighs were on his shoulders. Her petite figure was sitting on his neck while he was trying to keep her from falling off by holding her hip. Her upper body was freely swaying in the air as Link tried to keep themselves balanced. Their faces were laughing, apparently having fun and being with each other. Malon remembers this sweet moment; Link had a free day off from saving the land of Hyrule and other countries. She herself had one, too, just at the right time.

It was simple playing, nothing more than friends spending time with each other. It was just her being bold by letting Link carry her around on his shoulders. They fell, but they still laughed. It wasn't about how long they can stand like that; it was about the joy of being with their friend. They spent time continuing this minor enjoyment, but, to Malon, she knows it's something more. They are friends, true to be there for one another and light up a smile every time they do.

_Maybe… it's… it's something even more than that. My best friend… Maybe Link is to be something more than my best friend…_

"Hey," Link snaps Malon out of her thoughts. "So, do you like it?"

"Huh?" She blinks, staring at him with new, unfamiliar feelings.

"Do you like the picture?"

"Oh, I…" She smiles shyly, "I do."

"It's great, right? It's a good thing Ingo is a good pictographer." He looks over his shoulder. "I was waiting for Zelda to be gone so that I, or rather we, would feel comfortable about this present. It's… It's just something that's meant to be only between us."

"Um, right."

His eyebrows furrow. "Are you okay? I mean, if you don't like the pictograph…"

"I do, I do! I just…"

"… You just what?"

"I… I…" Malon fumbles aimlessly for specific words that she hasn't thought of before she glanced at the pictograph. She even finds this harder because Link isn't sharing the current emotions she has right now. "I…"

"Malon, if you have something to say, say it right now."

She tortures her lungs to force the words out, but to her dismay blank air escapes. Desperately, she tries again, but fails miserably. "I… I'm sorry. I just… I'm acting weird right now, aren't I?"

"Well, I can clearly see that." He laughs softly. "But… no matter how weird you are, you still got me as your friend."

"Yeah… I do. Aren't I lucky?"

"How about happy-go-lucky?"

"Hee hee. Well, that, yeah. But… I'm… I'm lucky to have you, fairy boy. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend."

"Heh, consider the feeling mutual."

"Link… This picture…" She looks down at the pictograph again. "I love it. It's… I think it's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."

"So, was my present better than yours?"

She nods. "Definitely. By a mile. I never had any doubt that you would have given me the best present out of us two."

Link walks over to her side and gazes at the pictograph. "I like this moment. Me carrying you and just having fun."

"Me, too. Even if we did fall a few seconds after that shot was taken. I'm gonna remember it… forever now that you've gotten me this picture."

"Now you're flattering me."

"So what if I am?"

"Well… nothing, then…"

"Ha, I won that one. Just like that snowball fight."

Link sighs. "Right…"

Malon pushes herself closer to him. "I'm glad… I'm glad you are my friend…"

"Me, too."

"You're always there for me."

"Like a true friend."

"I'm really glad… fairy boy."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Malon. What's with all the compliments?"

Out of an invoked response, she looks up at him, staring into his ultramarine eyes. "I… It's… just that I…"

"I know I'm your best friend, but… you… seem really happy that I am… Happy… being with me."

"Link, I… I…"

A simple, but friendly smile forms on Link's mouth. "What do you want to say, Malon?"

By now, Malon's blood is racing fast through her system, her heart pumping madly. She feels dizzy from both the blood and the stacking emotions clouding her mind. Pleasantness in the form of Link being close to her shrouds her thoughts, anxiety follows, indecision then dominates. She wasn't experiencing things this way yesterday when she proffered Link a kiss and slept with him in the same bed. They far contrast the heavenly train rolling through her body. Malon stops her inconstant breathing for a moment, then resumes restoring herself and bringing the familiarity of Link's breath caressing her inside.

The lips… The lips that Malon has longed for… So close are they truly to Malon, yet so far they are in the cracking egg of her friendship with Link. She wants the egg to hatch, just so she can let these feelings be satisfied, and have the lips of fairy boy grant her wish. So close are her lips about to attain its dream… her dream of the boy in the green hat. So close is her heart nearly about to be bridged to touch the heart from her dream… So close is she to have those words being spoken nonverbally to her dream… So close…

So close… Just one push is all that is needed…

"I… I… I love you… fairy boy…"

"… Wha… Wh-h-ha…" Link, in his extreme surprise, stutters profusely under the confession. "Wh-Wh-What…?"

"I… I love you."

"Ma-Malon, a-are you okay? You just said-"

"I love you, Link…"

"But, Malon, I… You… You love me?"

"I do… I truly do… I truly do love you… Link."

"Malon… I… I don't know… what… what to say…"

"How about… do you love me?"

"Love you?"

"Yes, fairy boy… Do you love me?"

"Malon, I… We're friends. We've been friends since… We're only… that close… And you just said this out of the blue… How am I supposed to…?"

"Do you love me, Link?"

Link is crushed between bewildered choices. "Malon… I… I don't know. Do I love you? I don't know."

"It's a simple question, Link… Do you love me?"

"I don't know." He tears his eyes away from the sapphire ones that are full of passion for him. "Malon, this is… hard for me to accept. You… You love me… and I… I just don't know if I can accept… I-I mean, we're… we're friends, and this… I know we're this close, but I never thought you felt this close to me." He finds himself panting to keep up his heavy words. "I don't know, Malon. Whether or not I love you… I don't know."

"Fairy boy… remember when I said I want to share my first kiss… with you?"

He turns back to reply, "Malon, even with that I still don't know if I do…"

"How about… we do it… right now…?"

"K-K-Kiss…?"

"I love you, Link… Please… I… I want my first kiss to be… with you."

Link has the feeling that he's drowning in one of the greatest hesitations in his life. He could swim to the surface and deny everything, leaving it to friendship to clean it up. But, a resistance within himself lets him see the warm view of the world if he accepts and allows the ocean of affection submerge him into the depths of love. He never realized it, but Link experiences what he believes is coursing through Malon right now. Wrongness subdues him with the nagging thought of loving an old, close friend, but he is pulled away to the right of how it would be if he could love her. Link wants to be closer, just like his best friend is now to him, but something is needed to bring him onto the platform. A simple, no, emotional kiss of their first can take them both away into this tender devotion of their increased and intimate closeness.

But, is Link willing to do it? He hasn't drowned yet, and maybe he never will… Malon hasn't had a good brush with silence, and so she turns her head away when Link doesn't answer. "Link… I… I understand… if… if you don't… kiss me… Or love me if it goes to that."

… _Drown…_ The thought quickly flashes in Link's mind._ I… I… I want to… I want to drown… Drown with… Malon…_

"No… Malon… I… I do…" He hears her give a quiet gasp, and finds her facing him with renewed hope. "I love you, too… Malon."

A tear begins to appear at the corner of her eye, but Malon forces it back in for an unexplained reason. "Link… you do… You do love me." She receives a nod to support the sentence. "You… You do!" She wraps her arms around Link to hug him, thinking warmly about his response and about squeezing him thin at the same time.

"Ah-hem!" an all too familiar voice above interrupts. "I believe you two should look up."

Startled, the very young couple spots the awoken Navi hovering above with a green plant that sends bolts of excited bliss into Malon: a mistletoe.

"I _do_ think it's a bad sign if you don't follow the rules of being under a mistletoe with somebody," Navi said wittily.

Link lets loose a nervous chuckle while Malon giggles and puts on a face of merry expectance. He falls to her gaze and knows what she's experiencing. He could feel Malon's anxiety and ecstasy as her hope to have her first kiss with him is about to happen. It is so much that he almost guffaw had it not been that this too is his first kiss. The furor is in the back of his mind, but it's not the least of his thoughts. Joy and love of a finale from Malon infects him and Link now is caught up in the moment of gazing deeply into Malon's eyes, just like she is back to him.

"Oh, c'mon!" Navi's infamous yell snaps them from their fixed eyes. "Hurry up, I think I hear the carolers starting to sing! Kiss already! This isn't a staring contest!"

Again, Link couldn't muster up the courage to lean in. But, Malon knows that from his deficient ways with love. Taking the lead, she inclines slowly, guiding her lips through lukewarm air to a timid Link. As she nears his countenance, her eyelids descend in a dilatory speed to brace herself. Soon, darkness, unusually comfortable despite its associations, banks her vision as her lips continue onward.

Link, in his waiting seconds, has his eyes close down on him, too, to experience the fidelity solace of the dark. His courage always sees him through any action, but to have a first kiss seats him a little timorous. He waits… and waits, for being in the darkness inside of him slows down time. In a confused state, Link asks for second thoughts as to why his lips haven't felt a loving touch. Does Malon too have second thoughts?

She doesn't, as finally she connects with Link at the amorous body part. Warmth surges through her like a tidal wave, as it does not leave a part of her body undisturbed. Powerful it is, the feelings of love, joy, happiness, what words describe such internal ideas soothe the unbalanced body and drop Malon on what she can only describe as a hundred thousand soft flowers along with the arms of strong hay. She isn't describing enough though, but no words can embody the emotions she's in. Fortunately, she needs no words as she keeps pushing her lips against Link's, prolonging her positive pleasure.

To Link, nothing makes his feet rather as light as this. If he could take on evil one by one, then the feelings he's receiving from Malon and within himself could make him slay a hundred evil at a time. If he could travel the world, then this could make him travel it ten times over. He has some hope that maybe he wouldn't feel as emotion-prone as Malon is now, but a push by her and a release of his restraint discard this antithetic thought. Floods after floods of the kiss's bliss pound him in a harmless and mirthful way. His love would want this, too, so Link returns Malon's thrust with his own, a large part of him in glee that she is experiencing what he is in. Whether a friend or a love, he cares for how she feels, too.

"Geez, they're going overboard," Navi mutters a while later, staring at the still embraced children. "How long will they keep this u- IS THAT ANOTHER CUP OF WASSAIL!" The fairy shoots from her position and tackles the chalice fresh with the drink.

"I love you, fairy boy… I love you," Malon said with all of her heart poured into this sentence when the couple let their chaste osculation end.

"I… I love you, too," Link returns, filling Malon's hope of the same love for her from him. The tears could be held back no more as she spills them in her overjoyed manner. Sparkling against the blazing fireplace and mirroring the lit room, they cascade down her cheeks, beautifying her pretty countenance. Her dream turns out to be better than she has ever imagined. A small hope went beyond a long way as she kept faith in believing Link would be the one she would make her first kiss with. It more than gave her that; it gave her love for the boy in green and all the happiness that goes along with it. Looking up to Link who shares the same expression of hers, she hugs him again, never to let go of her dream… and all the joys that accompany with it.

"Hic!" Navi sighs heavenly at the two in each other's arms, their figures orange by the fire and bluish-black by the still snowing night, while standing near the towering balsam fir, shining with its Noel decorations. In the vast chamber emptied of people except her and the couple, the delightful carols from outside parade in softly and fuzzily through the silence. Navi titters next to her half-empty cup, content that Malon and Link's love for each other sprouted at the night of Christmas. "He he he! This story has a happy ending. I know it's happy because _I'm_ happy! And it's not only because of Malon finally having her first kiss with Link, but it's about ME DRINKING WASSAIL!" Navi dives into the chalice, determined to drink down the entire beverage in spite of inebriation. "WHOO! YEAH! WASSAIL!"


End file.
